


Lekcje kultury magicznej

by Nana153



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana153/pseuds/Nana153
Summary: Krótki szkic z początku pierwszego roku – co byłoby, gdyby dzieci z rodzin mugolskich uczęszczały na specjalne zajęcia?





	Lekcje kultury magicznej

**Author's Note:**

> Potencjalnie początek dłuższej historii pełnej daleko sięgających zmian, która być może kiedyś zostanie napisana.

– Dlatego uważam, że pozycja „mugolaków” jest bardzo podobna do pozycji osób czarnoskórych w normalnym… znaczy się w mugolskim społeczeństwie. Ale ty pewnie jesteś w stanie lepiej to ocenić. – Parę miejsc na prawo od Harry'ego dziewczyna, która kilka dni wcześniej wpadła do ich przedziału pytając o ropuchę Neville'a, od paru minut perorowała na temat dyskryminacji, kilkakrotnie odwołując się do fragmentów jakiegoś podręcznika. Granger, tylko jak miała na imię? Jakoś tak dziwnie, jak u Szekspira…

– No, Alderton próbuje przekonywać, że jeśli przyswoimy sobie różnice to wszystko będzie ok, ale ja w to zbytnio nie wierzę. Niby wszystko w porządku, równe prawa, ale jak przyszło co do czego, to moja matka była ostatnia do awansu w robocie, bo nie dość, że baba to jeszcze czarna. – Dean Thomas przerwał smarowanie tosta i wywijał nożem w powietrzu dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. – W Londynie nie było źle, tylko czasem na ulicy można było spotkać uprzedzonych idiotów, w szkole kumple zawsze traktowali cię normalnie, nie to co tutaj. O status krwi niektórzy pytają przed poznaniem imienia i żadne lekcje z magicznej kultury tego nie zmienią!

– To niesamowicie pesymistyczne, jestem przekonana…

– Lekcje z magicznej kultury? – To zainteresowało Harry'ego na tyle, aby wejść w słowo Horacji. Horacji? Może Harmonii? – Nie wiedziałem, że mamy takie w Hogwarcie.  
Na moment dookoła zapadła cisza, jak zawsze gdy się odzywał. To było okropne, traktowali go jak jakiś… obiekt muzealny, który nagle przemówił, jakby nie był dla nich normalną osobą. Parę osób wręcz zastygło ze szklanką soku dyniowego lub kanapką w ręce. Ron mruknął coś z pełnymi ustami, ale dźwięki jakie wydał nie były zbyt zrozumiałe. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona. Tak, miała na imię Hermiona, nie Horacja.

– Ministerstwo wprowadziło je parę lat temu, czytałam w najnowszej edycji Historii Hogwartu, że wywołały niemały sprzeciw, ale moim zdaniem to bardzo istotne, aby wprowadzać młode czarownice i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia w to jak działa społeczeństwo, którego częścią się stają. – Z ust dziewczyny wylatywały słowa z niesamowitą prędkością, kiedy pochylała się do przodu tak bardzo, że jej kręcone włosy prawie wpadały do owsianki. – Na razie mieliśmy tylko dwie lekcje, ale kwestie tego jak status krwi przekłada się na system klas w społeczeństwie mugolskim albo jakie są relacje między magicznymi rasami są fascynujące. Chociaż ty to już z pewnością wiesz. – Zrobiła pauzę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy zadanie pytania, które miała na czubku języka nie będzie naruszeniem tabu. – Kto cię uczył tych kwestii? Twoja rodzina zatrudniła tutora, czy odbywałeś spotkania ze swoim magicznym opiekunem prawnym? I czy czytałeś jakieś książki? Czy twoja rodzina poznała kwestie kulturowe ze względu na twoją mamę czy dopiero…

– Magicznym opiekunem prawnym? Co to w ogóle znaczy? Moimi opiekunami są ciotka i wuj, nigdy nie… – Tym razem Harry przerwał wpół zdania, zdając sobie sprawę, że gwar znowu ucichł i wszyscy się przysłuchują.

– Każdy ma swojego opiekuna, Harry. – Neville odezwał się pierwszy. – Dla mugolaków to najpierw dyrektor a potem opiekun domu, bo stają się częścią magicznego świata dopiero w Hogwarcie, dla mnie babcia, ale twoi mugolscy krewni nie mogą cię reprezentować w naszym świecie i już w chwili śmierci rodziców powinien zostać wyznaczony magiczny opiekun.

– Chyba musisz pogadać z McGonagall, stary, jak nie znasz swojego magicznego opiekuna to się robi poważna sprawa. – Wszyscy siedzący w pobliżu z grobowymi minami potakiwali słowom Seamusa.

Zanim pierwszoroczni Gryfoni dotarli do sali, w której odbywały się lekcje transmutacji, cała powaga uleciała a zamiast niej zaczęły się nieustanne i dość natrętne pytania. Czy twoi mugolscy krewni wiedzieli wcześniej o magii? Czy pozwalają ci latać na miotle? Czy są bogaci? Czy wcześniej widziałeś jak ktoś czaruje? Czy masz ochroniarzy? Harry był w trakcie odpowiadania na pytanie jednego z Krukonów, jak działa mugolski transport, z niewielką pomocą Deana, którego ojczym pracuje jako mechanik samochodowy, gdy do pomieszczenia wkroczyła profesor McGonagall.

– Pani profesor…

– Harry nie ma…

– Czy to możliwe, że…

– Magicznego opiekuna, przecież…

– Cisza! Niech jedno z was wyjaśni mi o co chodzi. – Nauczycielka po chwili osłupienia odzyskała głos. Koledzy i koleżanki Harry'ego, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą próbowali się przekrzyczeć, zamilkli. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.

– Profesor McGonagall, Harry nie ma magicznego opiekuna prawnego. – Kobieta zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię i przymknęła oczy.

– Ten… Panie Potter, proszę zostać chwilę dłużej po lekcji. Klaso, zajrzyjcie do swoich notatek. Dziś będziemy zmieniać kształt obiektów podczas zmieniania materii. Przed wami leżą zapałki, lecz tym razem chcę, abyście zamienili je w metalowe krążki większości knuta. Kto wie, czym powinno różnić się wasze postępowanie?

Powoli wszystko wracało do normy. Zastanawiając się luźno, jaka jest różnica masy między zapałką a jednopensówką, Harry cieszył się, że uwaga kolegów przeniosła się na temat zajęć. Gdy jego opiekunka domu podeszła do Mandy Brocklehurst, usłyszał szmer i na środku jego stołu wylądowała karteczka „Przepraszam. HG”.


End file.
